


Coming out of Closets

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Spoilers for Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s been suspecting for awhile now that Jackson isn’t telling him everything.</p><p>In which Jackson comes out to Danny, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of Closets

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't try to write while watching an episode of Teen Wolf...  
> Unedited and sorta rushed at the end, sorry.

It was another successful win and the team decided to congratulate themselves with some pizza, which meant that Danny had to catch a ride home with Jackson since he was the only one allowed in the Porsche.

They’d sat in a comfortable silence for the majority of the ride. Jackson tapping a beat to his steering wheel as Danny watched the town fly by. It wasn’t until they were only a few minutes away from Danny’s place that anyone talked.

“How did you know you were gay?”

Danny glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye, eyebrow arching, but he wasn’t all that surprised by the question. In the years he’s known Jackson he’s realized the other teen needed time to build up the courage to ask questions, and he was always asking Danny questions about his sexuality. Danny had been suspecting for awhile that his friend was something other than straight, but he didn’t want to pressure Jackson.

“I just knew,” he answered. “I’ve told you before. I just realized that guys were a lot more attractive than girls. Girls are too squishy. They’re fun to hug and cuddle with, but they do nothing for me.”

Jackson made a noise that was a half-amused grunt of sorts. Danny wanted to push, wanted to figure out what was going on in his best friend’s head, but he bit back his question as Jackson pulled up in front of his house.

Danny hovered for a moment, hand resting on the handle. Jackson didn’t look at him, kept his eyes on the road.

He smiled to himself as he opened the door and slid out, pausing to lean in. “See you Monday.”

“Yeah.” Jackson turned towards him, flashing a smile. “See you Monday.”

xXxXx

It was Saturday and Danny decided it was club night. He hadn’t been to one since that incident -the incident which he chose not to think too hard about because it was obvious there was something strange going on in Beacon Hills and he didn’t want to know about it until it was absolutely necessary- and he was starting to feel that familiar itch. So he grabbed his tightest black shirt and pocketed his -new- fake ID, told his parents he was going to hang with friends, and drove to the nearest club. 

The bouncer hardly even glanced at his ID, giving him a slow smile and waving him in. He was momentarily blinded by the strobe lights and had to take a moment to collect himself.

The dance floor was a mass of writhing bodies, half of which were shirtless and glistening, and Danny licked his lips at the sight, a smile lifting his mouth. He’d missed this scene.

Within moments he was being lead to the dance floor by a man who looked to be only a few years older than him. His hands found Danny’s hips and Danny let his eyes slip closed as he swayed to the music.

He danced through a few songs, switching partners a couple of times, before he felt parched enough for a drink.

It was standing by the bar that he spotted the familiar blonde head. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Maybe he had one too many drinks, except that the drink in his hand was his first drink of the night and he wasn’t that much of a lightweight.

There was another flash of blonde hair and a nervous smile as Jackson backed away from someone.

Danny was surprised by the flash of jealousy that made him clench his fist when he noticed the hand wrapped around Jackson’s bicep.

Jackson was more than strong enough to get away… so why was he letting the bastard paw at him like that?

Danny growled and moved through the crowd towards his friend, wrapping his hand around the offending wrist when he got there.

“He’s taken,” he said, his voice low, eyes narrowed in a glare. The guy sized him up before scoffing and turning away.

“Dude what the hell?!” Jackson snarled, whirling on him. Danny didn’t say anything, just wrapped his hand around his wrist and started to drag Jackson away from the crowd and towards the side door.

The minute they were outside he slammed his friend against the wall and glared.

“What were you thinking? I understand you’re having some sort of big gay crisis or something but that doesn’t mean you can come _alone_ to a club like this! Some of those guys don’t care that you’re 16. They don’t care that you’re unsure in your sexuality. To some of those guys your just fresh meat to be taken!”

Danny knew he was overreacting. Most of the guys in places like this were just guys like him looking for a night out, plus Jackson could probably get out of any situation he didn’t want to be in, but it was the probably that had his heart racing and his adrenaline pumping. He didn’t want to think about something happening to Jackson, something that he could’ve prevented.

Jackson stayed silent during his rant and Danny felt all the fight drain out of him. He sighed and stepped back from Jackson.

“Look just- go home. Clear your head. If you need to talk I’ll listen, but right now isn’t great.”

“Danny…”

He just shook his head and went back into the club. He knew he was being a shitty friend. He knew he should take Jackson home and they should talk. He knew he should apologize, but all he wanted to do was find the creep who’d laid his hands on Jackson and beat them.

Instead he went home and laid out on his bed as he tried to figure out what was going on.

xXxXx

Danny hadn’t slept well. He’d tossed and turned throughout the night, replaying the scene in his head over and over again. He’d done so much wrong and he wouldn’t be surprised if Jackson decided to never speak to him again.

So he was a tad surprised when he opened the door on Sunday morning to see a disheveled Jackson standing there, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Jackson-“

“I need to talk to you.” Jackson slipped past him into the house heading towards the kitchen. Danny stayed frozen by the door for a moment before closing it and following his friend.

Jackson was already moving around the kitchen, collecting the ingredients for omelets so Danny took a seat at the little island.

He didn’t push, letting his friend find the courage to say whatever it was he had to say so badly, although Danny had a feeling he already knew what it was.

“I’m not gay,” Jackson stated, not turning his back from the vegetables he was chopping up.

“I never said you were.”

“I know what you were thinking. All the questions I’ve been asking, seeing me at the club… it’s not that. I just… I had to figure something out.”

“Did you figure it out?”

“I think so.”

“And?” he prompted.

“And I’m not gay.”

Danny rolled his eyes, smiling softly. “You had to go to a gay club just to figure that out? I could’ve told you that.”

Jackson scoffed and the sound of sizzling food filled the room as he dumped the eggs in the pan. “I’m not gay, but… I don’t think I’m completely straight either.” Jackson added the vegetables and Danny’s mouth started to water as the scent filled the air. “Lately my life has been a real mess, and not just because of my-” He shot a look over his shoulder. “-big gay crisis. Everything has been rolling out of control, but there was one thing. One thing holding me together. One normal thing in my life.”

He slid the omelets onto some plates and handed one to Danny before sitting across from him. As much as Danny wanted to scarf down the food he was curious about where Jackson was going, what he was saying.

“Was that your sexuality?”

“Har har.” Jackson stabbed his eggs with his fork, not looking at Danny, and Danny felt something in him shift. “No.” Jackson’s voice grew quieter, taking a serious tone. “It was you.” He glanced up at Danny and Danny’s breath stilled in his chest. “You were the one thing in my life keeping me from falling apart. I had to go to that club because I figured it would be the best place for me to find out if it was all men I found attractive, or just you.”

“And?” Danny’s voice was a hushed whisper.

“It was just you.”

Danny felt his heart leap to his throat as his mind blanked. His fork clattered to the counter and he was sure he was gaping like a fish.

“You sound like you’re saying you’re-“

“In love with you? Yeah well, I think I am.”

“Jackson… Your my-“

“Best friend, yeah I know. I don’t expect you to love me back, I just have stuff I have to get off my chest, and I figured I’d go with the easy stuff first.”

“Easy? Oh god Jackson, please say you didn’t murder anyone.”

“No no. I didn’t. I mean, well… _I_ didn’t but I did.”

“You’re not making any sense man.”

Jackson sighed and put his fork down, his food untouched. “You’ve probably noticed something is up in Beacon Hills, something weird. And knowing you, you’ve decided that not knowing is safest, and you’re probably right… but you’re my best friend and as it turns out I really don’t like lying to you.” He rubbed his face and stared at Danny, a desperation he’d never shown before in his eyes. “Humans aren’t the only things out there. There are more powerful - dangerous things out there.” He paused and Danny held his breath. “I’m one of them.”

All of his air left in a breathy laugh. He wanted Jackson to be kidding, but he knew his friend was serious. He’d suspected this too, suspected something was off about Jackson, about Beacon Hills, he’d just wished it’d been nothing more than a small crush.

“If you’re not human then what are you?”

“A giant lizard.”

Danny laughed again and pushed his eggs away from him.

“So you thought it’d be smart to drop two bombshells on me in the span of 10 minutes. Got any more?”

“Nothing that I can tell you, although if I were you I’d talk to McCall or Stilinski sometime soon.”

Danny dropped his head to the counter. “What did you mean when you said you did, but didn’t, commit murder?”

“Maybe I should save that for later. Let’s just say I didn’t have any control for awhile, but it’s better now. I won’t be killing anyone.”

Danny sat up and rubbed his face. “Okay. So let me get this straight. You’re in love with me and you turn into a giant lizard who sometimes kills people?”

“Basically.”

“Wow. I think I had a little too much to drink last night.”

He stood up and brought his plate to the sink, frowning at the food. Maybe he should save it for later.

“Danny.” Jackson’s voice was quiet, and Danny turned, stumbling back when his friend was closer than he anticipated. “I know this is a lot to take in, but _please_ -” His voice cracked and he reached out, his hand resting on Danny’s arm. “-please don’t hate me. I can’t- anything but that. You can not talk to me, you can pretend like I never said anything, but don’t hate me. Don’t fear me.”

Danny stared into those eyes and the same thing he felt last night rose up again. The need to protect Jackson. The desire to hold him, to be there for him in a definitely not friendly way.

“Jackson,” Danny murmured, placing a hand over Jackson’s heart. He could feel it thrumming faster than it should, could feel the adrenaline pumping through Jackson’s veins. “I don’t think I can hate you. You’re my best friend, and you might be a crazy, cold-blooded, reptilian murder, but that doesn’t change.”

“Yeah, friends.”

He moved to pull back but Danny wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. “You’re my best friend, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love you. Maybe I already do, I’m not sure. This is a lot to take in so give me time. I promise I won’t run. I just need to sort things out.”

Jackson’s eyes lit up and Danny felt his heart squeeze, it was like looking at an excited puppy. He didn’t think just leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to those lips that had been taunting him for far too long. The kiss turned desperate fast and they battled for dominance with their tongues.

Danny pulled back first, pressing his forehead against Jackson’s. “There’s definitely something there,” he said, laughing softly. Jackson smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Danny’s lips before pulling back.

“So there’s hope?”

“There’s definitely hope.”

“Awesome.” Jackson grinned and moved further back.

“So… wanna watch a movie?”

“You don’t want to be alone?”

“Nah, not right now.” He grabbed Jackson’s hand and pulled the other guy to the living room, pushing him down on the couch. “I don’t think I’ll need as much time as I thought, at least not for this particular problem.”


End file.
